


In shadow

by Kameninjagirl



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameninjagirl/pseuds/Kameninjagirl
Summary: A TMNT human AU.Leonardo, Donatello, Rapheal, and Michaelangelo are four orphaned brothers, who's lives become drastically different when they are adopted by a man named Hamato Yoshi....





	In shadow

I hope you enjoy!


End file.
